Enchantment
by JellicleCassie
Summary: What do you do when the reason of your existence is slipping through your paws? And they'll be gone if you don't act quick? Rated T for mild sexual content. This is the story of love and hurt. This is the story of Munkustrap and Cassandra.
1. Suspicious Minds

Enchantment

"Alonzo?" I called out into the night. No reply. I sighed. He wasn't home again. This wasn't how you treated your soon-to-be-mate. I heard a rustle of leaves outside the den. I crept out to see who- or what- was making the noise. I saw Alonzo, with his back turned to me. He turned around. He jumped a bit.

"Cassandra- I-I didn't see you there," he said, trying to cover something up. I tried to ignore that fact, but just couldn't.

"Of course you didn't," I sighed and turned on my heel. I began to walk off, but paused to listen for him.

"Go- I don't want you to get caught," he whispered. I heard scampering off. The gait of whoever it was was smooth and connected. A female. I could feel the heat rising in me. I wanted to race over and hurt the female. Why was she there? With Alonzo? Alone? And why did Alonzo not want to get caught? Something was up... I turned around. Alonzo jumped.

"Cassandra, love- let's go inside," he smiled and pulled me into our den. He nuzzled my neck. I rolled my eyes and laid on our bed.  
"'Lonzo?" I said, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah?" he said, sighing.

"Do you really love me, or are you just lying to me," I asked curiously. He paused, making me nervous.

"Yeah I do," he yawned. I looked over and he was out cold. I looked up at the ceiling again, wondering why the Heaviside had cursed me with a restless tom. Then I thought even more. I was a restless queen. When Alonzo and I first started to date, I was already in love with another tom. I had loved **him** all my life. More than **she** could ever dream of.

* * *

_Flashback_

_When I was just a young kitten, I was the misfit one of all the kittens in the Jellicle tribe. Unlike Demeter and Bombalarina who had bright fur and actual fur, My fur( or what I had) was a dark chocolate. I didn't have stripes or patches-I was a solid color with a white belly. I had made the mistake of falling for him as a kitten._

_"Munkii," My voice called out to him. He'd come running to me and we'd play together. We attended the Jellicle Ball as teenagers. That was when I made the mistake. One I could never take back._

_The night of the Jellicle Ball, Munkustrap and I, well... *wink-wink*... You get the point. It wasn't the fact that he was now a part of me- my other half- my mate becuase we had made love- it was the fact that I was pregnant. With Munkustrap's kittens. Luckily, I bore only one, and despite my Egyptian ancestory, she was pure white. Victoria, I would name her and run away, leaving my kitten once it had been weaned off of my milk. Munkustrap would find the small queen and take her in, treating her like a daughter._

_Little did he know, that that was his daughter. I had always kept it a secret from everybody. Alonzo and I were betrothed at the time of that fateful and eventful Jellicle Ball a few years ago. Munkustrap made me swear that I would never tell a soul. His family set him up with Demeter. He always said he loved me and that he would come back for me. He was gone to the city to look for Macavity's records since there had been threats._

_Little did Alonzo know that I still had that same fire I had always had for Munkustrap. And I would never put that flame out. Munku and I still had that connection that we had created years ago on that night. I thought it was destiny. And I just hoped he still loved me too and that we could stop our betrothals to the other cats before it was too late_.

* * *

I sighed at the moon. I really did deserve this.

"You know what would be funny? If Alonzo was cheating on me with Demeter," I gave a small chuckle and closed my eyes. I had somethings to do.


	2. Meeting Again

Munkustrap POV

I layed in my bed, thinking about my life and how it has evolved when I heard a small opening from the door. A slim feline figure slipped through my door. I got up. When I came back, Demeter was in the bed. She was home late, yet again. I sighed and looked at the moon. There was a soft knock from the door.

"Who the heck would be here at this time of night?" I mumbled to myself. I opened my door and got my answer.

"Cassandra?" I said as she yanked me out. I looked into her bright blue eyes. She smiled.

"Munkustrap," she purred. I pulled her close to me. Memories flooded back of the days we used to spend together as kittens. And when we were teens. And the Jellicle Ball where I... yeah. And how she mysteriously disappeared. And how I still loved her.

"I missed you. Did you find anything while you were gone?" She said. I walked around with her linked on my waist. I smiled. She was too adorable.

"No, sadly no," I sighed. She nuzzled my chest.

"You will find him," she purred.

"I know," I sat down on the soft grass. She laid down next to me and snuggled her warm body into mine. I got chills. She smelled so good.

"Look at the stars, Munki! They are so beautiful," she purred. I grinned.

"They are, Cassie," I said, stroking her back. Then I thought about some things. The Jellicle Ball was two weeks away. Since Demeter and I didn't mate last season, this would be our last chance this season. It was the Spring Jellicle Ball. Things had changed since I last remebered. I thought to myself even more.

"_This is my last chance to even have a chance at Cassandra before her and Alonzo..._" I thought. Cassandra hopped up.

"Well, Munki, I gotta go- I love you," She hugged me. I hugged her back and went back to her den.

* * *

Cassandra POV

"He was late getting home again. Then when I turned my back for just a second, he was telling someone to leave quickly. I heard someone scurry off. Their gait was smooth and connected- just like a queen," I said to my small group of friends. Jennyanydots sighed.

"Looks like you've got yourself a restless tom, Cassie," she said. I was shocked.

"Alonzo wouldn't cheat on me! I think... He hasn't been looking me in the eye lately though," I sighed. Jellyorum looked at me sadly.

"Watch out for him, Cassandra. I don't want you getting hurt," she said in a motherly tone. I looked over to Victoria who was practicing her dancing. I was amazed in her talent. I was a dancer myself, I just hadn't tried since I had Victoria. She was so beautiful. I couldn't put together how something bad like I did could create such a perfect kitten. I sighed. She stumbled a bit and held out her foot to balance herself. I wanted to go over there and reach for her to balance her so she couldn't fall and get hurt-

"Thank you guys, I hope Alonzo isn't-" I started, but was cut off by a male voice. I looked up. Munkustrap was standing over all of us.

"Hello ladies. How are you today?" he said.

"We're fine, but we think Cassandra has a predicament on her paws," Exotica said. Munkustrap looked at me funny.

"What kind of a problem?" he said, arching an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Its nothing..." I said quietly. Munkustrap examined me closely.

"Is there anything I need to do?" he said softly, concerned. I shook my head again. Jennyanydots hopped up and whispered something in his ear. He looked at me and motioned for me to follow him. I hopped up. After a while, he stopped me.

"Is Alonzo being unfaithful to his soon-to-be-mate?" he said, seriously. I shrugged.

"I hope not," I sighed. The thought of Alonzo not loving me enough to be faithful hurt me like a dagger in my heart. I felt tears fill my eyes. Munkustrap picked up my chin.

"Are you okay?" he said, searching my eyes for answers. I cried more. He hugged me. For once in my life, I felt safe and secure-there in Munkustrap's arms. He shushed me. No one could hurt me anymore. I felt... complete? Whole?He picked up my chin in his paw and cradled it.

"Come to me if you ever need me- no matter what- no matter when- no matter why," he smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks Munkustrap," I purred. He blushed.

"Anytime, Cassie," he purred back.

"Okay," I said and walked back to my den.

* * *

Munkustrap POV

I thought over the sequence of events that had just taken place as I watched Cassandra slink off to her den. She was so beautiful and graceful and wise and smart and perfect... Alonzo would be an idiot to cheat on her. I wanted her. She always said the truth. I loved the way she smiled and blushed and the way she said my name... The way she fit in my arms... Her scent... The way I felt when I was with her. '_No bad Munkustrap. You are supposed to be faithful to Demeter_,' I thought. Then my heart retorted back, '_But is Demeter being faithful to me?!_' I thought about it, then ran to Cassandra. Then that fateful night replayed in my head..

_Flashback_

_It was the night of my second Jellicle Ball. Tonight would be the night that us older kittens would mate and become one with their betrothed mate-the one that their parents chose. My parents had chosen Demeter for me. I was distraught. I wanted Cassandra for my mate. I gad always had a thing for her. She had been set up with Alonzo, my best friend. Talk about a slap in the face. Seeing her have to be with him hurt me and her- I could see the pain in her eyes._

_The male in me took over that night. _

_Before the mating dance, I stole Cassandra away. She was surprised. _

_"Munkustrap- what are we doing? They'll be looking for us," she whispered. I looked into her moonlit eyes. They were absolutely breath-taking. I sighed. _

_"I don't care," I said to her. I took her paws into mine. _

_"I love you and want to be your mate forever," I smiled. _

_"But-" she said. I shushed her._

_ Worry filled her eyes as she glanced over to where the mating dance wad taking place. _

_"Why are you worried about them, Cassie? There is us and that's all that matters to me," I purred._

_ She paused just for a second, thinking._

_ "I love you too," she smiled/blushed at the same time. _

_All of a sudden, I pressed my lips against hers. She began to kiss me back. As things progressed and got more and more intense, I didn't realize what I was doing. Most people would say that they regret those kind of things, but I have and will never say that about me and Cassandra. She was the best thing that happened to me. I really and truely loved her. And I still did. After we had finished. She cried softly to herself after the Ball. I comforted her, telling her I would come back for her and we would be together. Forever._

* * *

'_Maybe this can be the way to get her instead of Demeter_,' I thought even mote and continued to Cassandra.

"Cassie!" I shouted. She froze in her tracks. Her big blue eyes widened.

"Yes?" she said.

"I need your help," I said. She leaned against the entrance her den.

"Okay? For what?" she replied.

"We can work together to find out if our soon-to-be's are being faithful to us," I said. She smiled a bit, making my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Continue," she turned to me. I pulled her inside.

"Heres the plan," I whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"Maybe if we pinpoint that they are cheating on us, then we can get together," I smiled. Cassandra purred.

"Purrfect," she giggled and walked into her den. Before she left me there, she kissed my cheek leaving me breathless.

"No you're the perfect factor of this," I mumbled.


	3. Taking Chances

Cassandra POV

I stayed at my den, waiting on Alonzo, yet again. I sighed and looked at the moon. It was beautiful. Alonzo came rushing in.

"Am I late, my love?" he puffed. I looked at the night sky. It was four a.m.

"Yes," I said quietly. He ran over to me.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He climbed in bed.

"Please come here, Cassie," he called. I got up and crawled on my bed. I shut my eyes. He nestled his warm head into my neck.

* * *

Later the same night...

I felt movement. Alonzo was getting up. I rubbed my eyes. He crept outside and took off running. I followed him. I let the night be my camoflage. I sprinted with him. He kept running until he reached a den. He crept inside. I followed him silently. This was Munkustrap and Demeter's home? I gasped then hid so he couldn't see me. Demeter was up and waiting for him.

"Hey baby," he called seductively to her. I watched in horror as Alonzo and Demeter slinked off. I could hear her giggles. And moans. I shivered. I ran over to Munkustrap, who was sleeping.

"Munkustrap!" I whispered after Alonzo and Demeter had left. His dark blue eyes opened slowly.

"Cassandra? Is that you?" he said sleepily. I nodded then smiled. Tears soon filled my eyes.

"Whats wrong?" he said.

"Alonzo is cheating on me," I cried. He went to pull me next to him, but looked over to where Demeter was. He gasped. She wasn't there.

"And I know who it is with," I said sadly. His eyes filled with solemness.

"You don't think..." he said softly. I looked him in the eyes. I gulped and nodded.

"I know. I followed him here and she was waiting on him and they ran off together," I said, pain filling my system. A tear rolled down his cheek. I dried it off.

"We'll get thru this together, Munki, okay?" I hugged him, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. He pulled me next to him in his bed. We laid there and cried. I fell asleep in Munkustrap's warm embrace.

* * *

Munkustrap's POV

I watched Cassandra sleep in my arms. She was so peaceful. I wanted to stay like that all night. It felt so right to be with her right there- lying in my arms. Then I thought about if Demeter and Alonzo walked back in on us. So I pulled her body up and carried her to her den. I laid her down.

"We will get thru this Cassie," I smiled at her. She turned over and began to say Alonzo's name in her sleep. She sounded distressed.

"Munkustrap," she sighed and calmed down. I felt a smile form on my face. I had to make her mine after this was all over with..

* * *

Cassandra POV

I woke up expecting Munkustrap to be there, to greet me and to hold me, but all I saw was Alonzo. I sighed and got up. He was still asleep. I ran outside. There was bright sunshine all across the sky. I was humming a song, when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up. Alonzo smiled his boyish smiled and nuzzled my shoulders.

"Cassandra," he purred my name. I rolled my eyes.

"Alonzo," I said with no enthusiasm. He didn't notice.

"How is my gorgeous queen," he smirked, pulling me inside our den. He laid me down on the bed.

"Fine," I said, popping right back up. He laid down.

"Come on sweetie. I wanna give you a backrub," he grinned. I was sure to be careful of Alonzo. I remember what happened last time he tried to give me a backrub. He tried to make his move. A move I didn't want to make with him. He looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot!" he said, hopping up. I sighed.

"Why are you leaving me, Al?" I said. He put his paw on my shoulder.

"Weekly business trip," he said, rushing out the door. He kissed my cheek and we said our goodbyes. I went to Munkustrap and Demeter's home. Demeter rushed out. I watched her follow Alonzo. I snorted. Munkustrap let me in once she was gone.

"Hey Cassie," he grinned. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey Munki," I purred. He put his paw behind his mane bashfully.

"So what are we gunna do?" he asked, sitting down. I sat next to him.

"I really don't know-I do know that I don't want to be Alonzo's mate," I sighed. He perked up for some reason.

"Oh me too. I wouldn't want to devote myself to someone who isn't willing to devote themselves to me and only me," Munkustrap said. I nodded in agreement.

"So would you ever consider to take a chance on per say, a truthful, honest, caring loving, tom that would treat you the way you deserve?" he said. I shrugged.

"All I'd want is that he would really love me and all of what you just said," I smiled. "So maybe. He'd have to be everything you just said," he perked up.

"You know, you don't have to leave- Alonzo and Demeter are gone-" he smiled. I got butterflies. I nodded.

"One night can't hurt," I said and hopped on his bed. He crawled in next to me and snuggled his head against my neck. I shivered as his breath ran over my spine. His arms pulled me closer to his body. I silently wished Alonzo would hold me like this more. I turned in Munkustrap's embrace. He smiled when I reached his face.

"Thank you," I said, nestleing my face into his chest. I could hear his heart beating. I smiled and felt my eyelids close.

"Anytime, Cassie," he purred. As I drifted farther off into sleep, I couldn't help but think that this is how it should be all the time... Before everything closed in on black, I shot up.

"Munkustrap," I said. He opened his eyes.

"Hmm?" he said.

"I need to tell you something," I said nervously. He looked my into the eyes.

"Whats wrong?" he said, concerned.

"Have you ever wondered where... um...uh..." I stuttered.

"Just spit it out, Cass- I can take it," he said getting frantic.

"Victoria is my kitten," I said in a really fast voice.

"What? Who is the dad? I will kill him?!" He hissed.

"Munkustrap- suicide isn't the answer," I said. He looked confused.

"What do you mean 'suicide'" he said.

"Because- you are Victoria's father," I sighed. He froze. I felt tears. I got up and looked out at the moon. I heard someone behind me.

"I'm sorry- I didn't say anything before-" I said but was cut off by Munkustrap's lips. He was kissing me. The same spark as there was before rekindled. I felt a blush come over my cheeks. When he pulled away, I walked in a daze back to the bed and laid down. He chuckled and crawled in.

"That is the best thing I've heard in days," he smiled. I sighed.

"Should we tell-" I suggested to him. He shook his head.

"After the Jellicle Ball," he smiled.

"Okay," I replied and finally drifted off to sleep this time.

* * *

I began to dream about after the Jellicle Ball...

_Flashback..._

_"Cassandra? Where were you during the mating dance?" Alonzo said. He looked at me. I was in the bathroom, crying my eyes out. He thought I was crying because I had missed the chance to mate with him. Boy, was he wrong._

_I was crying because I was pregnant. With Munkustrap's kitten. My belly began to grow. I had a baby-bump. Alonzo thought I was just gaining wieght. I began to get moody and soon, I had run away. Well, not technically, because he said I needed a break, so he let me go to my old den. I stayed there until Victoria's birth. She was the most beautiful kitten ever in the history of the world. She was pure white. I loved her to death. As I thought about it, Victoria needed a home. Once she could eat regular food, I cried as I dropped her off at Munkustrap's doorstep. I returned to Alonzo and stayed with him. I forgot (or at least tried to) forget all that had happened..._

_But a mother could never forget her kitten..._

_

* * *

  
_

I woke up. Munkustrap wasn't there. I got up and stretched. I walked around, taking the beautiful scenery in. Munkustrap walked in, humming a song. His face lit up when he saw me.

"You haven't left me yet," he said happily. I smiled.

"Why would I?" I purred. He sauntered over to me.

"Cassie, we need to talk," he said nervously. I nodded.

"Okay, is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"We need to talk about us," he said. He pulled me next to him on his bed. I leaned back, staring at the ceiling. His face soon came into my view. He pulled me up.

"Look, Cassandra, I really like you. And I want us to be together. It's just-" he stuttered.

"Demeter and Alonzo," I finished his statement. He looked down.

"Its not fair- our soon-to-be's are having affairs with others. And when I'm really attracked to this one tom and I can't do anything about it anymore, and Alonzo really likes another queen and acts on it, it sucks," I sighed. He looked me in the eyes.

"Who is the lucky tom? Tugger? Mistofeles? Skimble?" he went on.

"You," I said quietly, interrupting his naming of toms. He looked up at me when I said that.

"Really?" he said sarcastically. I giggled then nodded.

"Then I think you should act on your attractions," he smiled. I could feel my stomach do flips. I bit my lip.

"But wouldn't that make us dirty little cheaters too?" I whispered softly in his ear. He smirked.

"Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do to get what you want in life. Sometimes, staying pure and innocent isn't an option," he whispered back. I growled seductively. He pinned me on the bed. I smiled.

"And even if staying innocent was an option, I don't think I'd take it," he purred. His expression changed from happy to sultry. I looked into his eyes.

"And I think we already have been dirty little cheaters, so whats the difference?" he purred.

"I love you," I blurted out. He smiled.

"I love you too. And I'm gunna prove it to you. Who says Demeter and Alonzo get to have all the fun," he smirked. I smiled then caught what he was saying.

His head moved to my forehead and he began to plant soft kisses, moving down each time. He kissed my nose. Then he moved to my lips. He kissed them, then lingered on them, moving his with mine. I didn't kiss back, wondering if I should or shouldn't. Then I began to kiss him back. He purred as our lips moved together. It was truely magical. His paws drew little circles into my lower back. My paws were on his chest. His head moved down to may neck then to the base where he kissed my soft spot. I shivered. He continued to kiss me. He stopped at me belly button (if cats have belly buttons), not going any further. I looked at him funny. He smiled.

This reminded me of what we used to be like- the days I missed...

"I didn't want to get too innapropiate," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"And kissing my chest wasn't at all inapropiate," I said sarcastically.

"I said too innapropiate," he smiled. I sighed and closed my eyes. Alonzo would be home in a week.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked curiously.

"Cat nap," I yawned. He nodded and laid next to me.

"I think I'll join you," he curled into the bed. His paws grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I sighed and felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"_Please show your favor on me, Heaviside_," I thought.


	4. Fight to the Finish

Fight to the Finish

I woke up. Cassandra was snuggled in my bed. I went to go on my regular rounds. Everything was fine. Cassandra brushed by me, sending a small smile to my face. She walked over to Exotica and Jellyorum and her small group of friends. They began to talk about random things. I went over to the kittens. All of them seemed happy, except for one. Victoria sat it the corner, looking off to the side. She was all alone. It broke my heart to see my daughter like this. I walked over to her.

"Whats wrong?" I said, sitting next to her. She looked up.

"I don't know who I should mate with, Munkustrap. Plato likes me alot but I don't like him. I like another tom. I just wish I had a mom I could talk to about this stuff," she sighed. I all of a sudden thought of Cassandra. She could help Victoria.

"I know someone who can help you," I smiled at her. She perked up.

"Really?" she purred.

"Yes. Cassandra, could you come here?" I smiled at the beautiful chocolate queen. She looked up and sauntered over to me. Victoria's face fell to the ground.

"Her?! Are you crazy?" she said shocked. I nodded. Cassandra's expression fell. I glanced at Victoria, disappointed in her for making a bad judgment.

"Give her a chance, Victoria. Cassandra is a great and wise queen. She could really help you," I said.

"Fine," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yes, Munkustrap?" she said, clearly trying to hide her hurt.

"Victoria is having some tom issues. Maybe you could help her," I said. Her face brightened up.

"Really? I'd love to help you! I remember what it was like when I was your age. Ah... Good times," she purred. Victoria gave me a pleading look and rolled her eyes. I gave her a look.

"Okay," she hissed and went to Cassandra's den. Before Cassie followed her, I caught her by the arm.

"Everything will be okay," I purred in her ear.

"What if it's not, Munkii? She clearly doesn't like me," she said almost in tears. I hugged her for a bit then let go, realizing we where in public.

"She loves you," I started then whispered,"Just as much as I do." She smiled then wipes her tears.

"It just hurts to know that your own daughter- the one you gave life to- rejects you," she looked down as she walked away. I just hoped everything would turn out right. As I walked back to my den, Bustopher Jones stopped me.

"A full moon is coming, Munkustrap. The queens will be in heat soon," he said quietly. I nodded a thank you and went off to my den.

* * *

Cassandra POV

The time I had spent with Victoria was amazing. She giggled at all of my stories. I finally felt accepted. I came extremely close to telling her that I was her mother. Luckily, I didn't. I was so overjoyed. I ran to Munkustrap's den.

"Munkustrap! She accepted me! And we bonded!" I smiled. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"I knew she would," he purred. I was beat from playing and talking to Victoria all day, so I crashed on his bed. Moments later, Munkustrap was right next to me, cradling me in his arms. This was just like old times.

I never wanted this weekend to end. Sadly, Alonzo and Demeter were coming home tommorow. I tried not to think of that. I put that thought out of my mind. Sleep was trying to come, and I wanted it to, but something was making me restless. I laid in bed, contemplating what was keeping me up. I got up out of bed.

I looked outside and went out there to study the stars to clear my mind. I glanced at the moon. It was a full moon. I shivered from the breeze. All of a sudden, a pain ripped thru my body. It siezed my brain. I couldn't think clear. I yelped and fell down into the soft spring grass.

* * *

Munkustrap POV

I woke up. Cassandra wasn't there. I looked around. Nope. Then I went outside. She was there, studying the moon. I heard her cry softly and fall to the ground. I looked up. It was a full moon. I rushed over to her but froze when I picked up the musky air radiating from her. She was in heat.

"Cassie, are you okay?" I rushed over to her. She whimpered. I picked her up and carried her inside. Tears rolled down her cheek. I could feel her misery. Her scent was drawing me to her like a magnet. There was a connection forming between us now. Soon I wouldn't be able to resist her pleas. I really didn't want to either.

"Please help me, Munki," she cried.

When a female was in heat, there was some pain, but not near as much as there was when it was a queen. Once a female turned into a queen (a female adult cat), she had these kinds if heats. The full moon caused them to go crazy and think about only one thing- the driving force of our survival- mating. Their scents were so appetizing to a male, that we couldn't resist. There was two ways to get over a female in heat. Wait it out for two weeks and deal with the excrusiating pain, or mate.

My instinct told me to mate, and my heart was saying the same.

'_But what if she has my kittens? Again?!_' I thought about it, but that thought was clouding out. My instincts where taking over. I climbed on top of her and pulled her close to my body wrapping my arms around her, letting our scents mix. I sighed, at a crossroads.

"Please, Munkustrap," she cried. I looked into her eyes that sparkled. She was too appetizing. _How could I resist_? Her scent clouded my thoughts more. It radiated more from her flanks. I sighed, making my choice.

"Just make me a promise, Cassandra," I said softly in her ear. She nodded.

"Be my queen forever," I said. She looked curiosly at me, then smiled.

"Of course," she purred. I nuzzled her shoulders.

"I'm already yours, love," she smiled.

"Okay.." I said, taking a breath...

After we had finished and Cassandra was sleeping, I closed my eyes. Images of after the Jellicle Ball pulsed through my mind...

* * *

_Flashback.._.

_I was miserable. Cassandra wasn't at her and Alonzo's den after the ball. I searched for her, wanting to proclaim our love for each other to her and the world. I finally gave up on us- or the idea of us ever being together. It hurt like a stab in the heart. A few weeks later, a pure white bundle showed up at my doorstep. For some strange reason, she reminded me of Cassandra. There was a note attached to her: _

_**Please take care of Victoria. I cannot and know she needs a good home. Please.**_

_**-Unknown Desperate Queen**_

_From then on, I took care of the young queen. I was her guardian and protector. I promised her we'd find her parents soon. Sadly, we never did._

_ Little did I know I was the father and the very reason of my existence was the mother. _

* * *

I rolled over, processing the events that had just taken place. I couldn't believe it.

"I just made love to Cassandra. Again," I chuckled and snuggled into my beautiful chocolate queen who laid beside me.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to a sleeping Cassandra- the queen I had given my all to the night before. Again. And my new soon-to-be-mate. Well technically, she was already my mate since, you know... So a better term would be- ah... I have to think on that one. Anyway, she sighed and rolled over. I thought to myself.

"Alonzo and Demeter are coming home!" I exclaimed. I shook Cassandra. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Munki," she purred. I smiled at the perfect queen.

"Alonzo and Demeter are coming home," I reminded her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh shoot!" she hopped up. I stopped her.

"In an hour," I said, calming her down. She sighed.

"Munkustrap- I love you and want to be your queen the right way but we need to break things off with Demeter and Alonzo," Cassandra sighed. I nodded and nuzzled her. "Without anyone suspecting that you and I.." she added.

"And I have just the plan," I smiled and told her it. It was perfect. She smiled and kissed my cheek when we got to her home.

"Lets do this, love," she smiled and walked in her den. I walked home. I missed her already. You couldn't be too far away once you had truthfully fallen in love with a cat. You two were one now. My father told me and Tugger of this after our mother left us.

* * *

_Yet Another Flashback..._

_"Grizabella," he would cry her name as he watched the other couples. She was the love of his life. I asked him why he still cried my mother's name. He would sigh and tell me this. "Once you have fallen in love with your soulmate, once you leave her or remotely be away from her, your heart goes with her," he would say. Then after I'd leave, I'd hear him pray to the Heaviside to bring her back. It made me sad to see him like that._

* * *

I now knew how he had felt. Just being this far away ( which wasn't very far) hurt. Pain filled me, reminding me of Cassandra. The pain reminded me of the old times when she and I were apart and the longing I had to be with her. I just hoped Cassandra was doing okay... The deep part of me worried.

_"What if it doesn't work?_" I said aloud. I shook that terrifying thought away. I had to believe it would work out. I just had to.

* * *

Cassandra POV

Pain and emptiness filled my body. I sighed and waited for Alonzo. He ran in the door and lifted me up in the air. I faked a smile. We talked some and went to sleep. I hoped everything would go smoothly.

* * *

Munkustrap POV

I went to sleep. Actually, I faked a sleep. I am just good like that. I heard footsteps. Demeter shifted out of bed. I heard her kiss someone. I popped up. There she was... With Alonzo... With him on top of her... You get the point..

"Demeter?" I said, fake surprised. Her and Alonzo's face filled with horror.

"Nononono, you're just dreaming, Munk," she pleaded.

"No I'm not! And you are a dirty cheater! I can't believe this! And Alonzo- I think Cassandra would like to know-" I rushed off to Cassandra's den. As I ran, I thought of the irony of me calling Demeter and Alonzo dirty cheaters. _Talk about the pot calling the kettle black_. Demeter cried and Alonzo looked at me in horror. They followed. When I got there, Cassandra was up, waiting on me. I told her. She cried and screamed at Alonzo.

"The mating dance is off! I don't want to live with you anymore," she screamed and rushed around, picking up all of her stuff. She ran outside, crying.

"Just stay with him Demeter. I don't want anything to do with you anymore," I said, following Cassandra out. I held her to my chest. Alonzo and Demeter crawled back out.

"Well where will you live Cassandra?" Alonzo taunted.

"With me," I hissed at him. "I'll protect and take care of her,unlike someone," I spat at the two. Demeter broke down crying.

"Please Munkustrap- I love you! Don't leave me! I need you!" she cried my name.

"Well I don't love or need you, Demeter! I loved you and you cheat on me?! So I am moving on and leaving you. Goodbye forever," I hissed at her. She kissed Alonzo.

"Well you know what? Come to me and Alonzo's wedding in a week. Wait- you're not invited!" she hissed. I rolled my eyes. I looked at them with hatred. _Demeter has some serious bipolar issues, _I thought to myself.

"Like I'd attend that," I hissed. I looked at Cassandra. Her moonlit eyes sparkled.

"Lets go," I said softly, picking up her things. She smiled.

"Okay," she said walking to my- now our den.

"You can have her," Alonzo said. I looked behind me.

"I think I will," I smirked. When I reached our den, Cassandra was lying on our bed. She ran up to me and I caught her and twirled her in my arms.

"You're finally mine," I said, kissing her lips. She smiled and kissed me back.

"Come on, Munkustrap- we have to rest up for the big night tommorrow," she skipped off to the bed. I followed her.

"And what would make it so big, love?" I purred.

"I think you know," she winked.

I sighed and slept with happiness knowing that everything would be official tommorrow night at the Jellicle Ball where everyone would see how much I loved her.

_At the most sacred dance of all._

**_The Mating Dance_**


End file.
